


Worlds Between

by Compeyson



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female Warrior of Light - Freeform, Fluff, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Reunions, Shadowbringers Spoilers up to lvl 74
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compeyson/pseuds/Compeyson
Summary: For her, it may have only been a couple of weeks but she has missed her love so much and after realising that for Y'shtola it has been three years she cannot help but be nervous at their reunion.
Relationships: Y'shtola Rhul & Warrior of Light, Y'shtola Rhul/Original Character(s), Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I got to a point in Shadowbringers where I felt like Y'shtola was just an amazing character and I sort of fell in love with her. As this kept popping into my head I figured I would write it so I can actually continue in the game, without this creeping around in my head. 
> 
> This is actually the first fic I posted so please be nice.

Slitherbough was an odd place, tucked away in the woods and Samara was fairly certain that she would have felt most uncomfortable in the tiny village had it not been for one exception, one presence that filled her heart with hope instead of unease. Yet here she was sitting on a log in the village centre instead of having followed her to her chambers, because though it had been mere weeks for her, it had been three years of Y'shtola, so long that she hadn't even recognised her aether. 

"You are an idiot." were the words that woke Samara from the deep thought she had been in and her eyes migrated to the owner of the voice "she obviously wanted you to follow her, she even lingered as she walked away." Alisaie said raising a cocky eyebrow as she placed a hand on her hip, clearly daring Sam to contradict her. She didn't, it wasn't because she felt that her young friend was right, she was merely still processing. Sure Samara had been in the first for a while now, she had met up with all of her friends who had been stolen away to this world. Y'shtola, to her dismay, had been the last. She had wanted to go and find her immediately but the Exarch had made clear that the urgency of their predicament was too vast to just go off on a whim, even if the woman she so yearned to see had missed her for three years. "She didn't even recognise me Alisaie and..." she swallowed, afraid to even utter the thought "... it has been three years for her, what if things changed?" there it was, the real reason she had not followed Y'shtola. "Yes of course," Alisaie drawled "... and that is why she had to mask her grin the moment you actually greeted her, why her cheeks flushed almost immediately. I mean... you two were never subtle but this was even worse than it was back in Eorzea." the words made Samara look up, to find a very smug Alisaie looking back at her, clearly she had just gotten the reaction she desired as she smirked down at her. "Yes yes, now go." she added with a fond eye-roll prompting Sam to get up and head toward the doors that she had seen Y'shtola disappear behind.

Y'shtola's house, or rather carved out room reminded Sam so much of master Matoya's cave yet small touches made it distinctly different, distinctly Y'shtola. She didn't give herself much time to take in her surroundings because as soon as her eyes fell upon the white-haired miqo'te she could no longer look away. She was looking away, coming through some book that had probably been on top of the massive stack she was standing in front of and a small smile curled onto Sam's lips "You changed your clothes." her voice was raspy with the nerves that were jittering through her body. "Three years will do that to you." Samara flinched at the words, mistakenly interpreting it as an accusation. Had she bothered to listen to her tone, instead of being so consumed with nerves, she would have noticed the amusement in Y'shtola's voice. "That, and I arrived ... naked." she added as she closed her book and turned around to face her guest. The implication was enough for Samara and a blush shot to her cheeks and once again she was reminded of the power that Y'shtola had over her. "hmmm..." she purred as the miqo'te slowly came closer, almost as if she was closing in on her prey, which in some ways Samara realised, she was. "I missed you." Samara all but whispered as the woman stepped into her personal space and she relished the warmth that was radiating off of her. "I missed you too, darling." she purred as she crossed the last few inches that had been separating them, enveloping Sam in a hug.

She could feel her body tense at the sudden closeness, even though she had expected it, yearned for it even, she still stiffened only to quickly relax and let her arms slide around Y'shtola's waist, dropping her head in the nook of her neck. She smelled like grass and wood, yet she still even across worlds, had maintained her own scent. She could feel the small miqo'te in her arms slowly lean more into the hug and she gave herself over to Samara. They remained embraced for quite a time, both trying to console how much they had missed one another. A pang of sadness struck Sam once again when she realised that for Y'shtola their separation had been so much longer and she could feel tears prick behind her eyes at the thought of losing the woman she loved for three years. But between the two of them, Y'shtola had always been more mature, the one to keep her emotions under control and thus it was her who pulled away first, though only so far that Sam could look into her beautiful white-glazed eyes. One of her hands went to Sam's cheek, her thumb wiping away a fallen tear "All is well darling, you have returned to me." the words were spoken with such love and kindness and Samara felt an urge to bury herself into Y'shtola's neck once more just to run away from the warm yet scrutinizing gaze that was upon her. Even though she was away that the woman was blind, she could still read Samara like a book, it just meant that regardless of what Sam would do Y'shtola would know it anyway as she didn't need to gauge her expression, armed with that knowledge Sam decided not to hide away and simply enjoy the view. "By the light, you are as beautiful as ever." she then gasped, hit by the sudden realisation that she was in fact in the arms of her favourite person. Her gaze flitted towards the soft lips that she had tasted so often and in anticipation and want she licked her lips. Then with a sliver of bravery, her hands pressed into Y'shtola's lower back, urging the woman to come closer before their lips connected.

Sure they had kissed before, they had kissed a lot but this felt different. Samara had feared she would never know this feeling again, never taste, never explore like this but now she was and she was taking full advantage of it. Her hands slowly traced over Y'shtola's spine causing the woman to moan into the kiss. Samara smiled into the kiss as she realised that she still knew the woman in her arms, still knew how to turn her on. Y'shtola not to be outdone bit into Sam's bottom lip, causing the warrior of light to groan and chase after the woman's lips, but she was too slow and thus she diverted her lips to the miqo'te's neck, placing tiny kisses along the length of it as she made her way to her clavicle. "Sam..." Y'shtola panted, placing bother her hands-on Samara's hips to push her away slightly, causing her to frown in confusion. "...as much as I would like to continue this here, there is much we have to discuss." she was right of course, but that was not something she was ready to acknowledge and thus emboldened by their previous kiss Samara turned them around and pressed her counterpart against the wall. "mmhmmm" she murmured as she continued her journey along the woman's neck "and we can definitely talk." she added as she once more connected their lips together into a brief, yet searing kiss "... after, we can talk after." she breathed. She barely waited for Y'shtola to nod in agreement before they were kissing again, fully intent on exploring just how much they had missed one another.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk after they have reunited properly ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I was not done with Y'shtola and Sam and well... this is the result of that. I cannot guarantee that this story will continue after this point, but I have realised that I really enjoy writing them, so who knows inspiration might strike again.

The bed in Y'shtola's cabin was definitely not made for two people, it was comforting to Sam to know that the woman had not intended to have guests in her established residence in the first, yet it did leave them squished together after their reunion, Y'shtola's back pressed to Samara's front. It wasn't like she minded having the miqo'te wrapped in her arms tightly as she had missed that feeling for three weeks, yet having a bit more room would come in handy in the future. They were used to one another, or at least Samara still was and thus she pulled Y'shtola further into her when she felt her tail swish impatiently against her leg "It's oke" she whispered "I know we need to talk". As much as she had enjoyed their physical activities and the general relief at seeing her girlfriend again, she was also painfully aware that the situation they were in was pretty dire and they needed to actually discuss events. Even though she had said it was alright, Samara couldn't help but let out a small disapproving huff as Y'shtola pulled away from her embrace and turned to face her. The woman didn't stray far and Sam pouted slightly as she tugged at her waist, causing Y'shtola to smile and press a brief kiss against her lips, before pulling away and looking up so Sam could look into her white eyes. 

There was a pregnant silence between them as it seemed neither woman wanted to start the conversation and Sam found herself diverting her eyes from Y'shtola as she sought some reprieve from the woman's inquiring features. Almost instantly she felt a hand cup her cheek and guide her gaze back "You know you don't have to hide it from me darling." her words were soft and Sam could feel her heart filling with love and appreciation for her girlfriend, the wave of emotion causing a lump to form in her throat as she realised once again how deep her feelings for the woman went, a fact that she should probably make her aware of, now was not the time for that though. "I... " Sam huffed in frustration as she realised why she had refrained from really talking about her journey to the first once again "... why did this happen to us. Haven't we done enough for this world?" she found herself creeping closer to the miqo'te, burying her face in the woman's neck causing the tail-end of her sentence to muffle away. Samara usually did a good job of hiding it but Y'shtola had always known how much she disliked being the warrior of light and now being summoned to another world to save it seemed to only add to her reluctance toward the job. She felt a hand go through her hair as she tried to bury her problems by snuggling into her girlfriend.

"Sam..." her tone was compassionate, but firm and Samara knew what she was going to say. It wasn't the first time they had had this conversation and it probably wouldn't be the last, but really now in the arms of her girlfriend she didn't want to hear it. "I know... oke! I know" she grumped out, pulling away from the miqo'te woman and sitting up in the bed. "I get it, I have been blessed and I owe it to the world, we owe it..." she added as she threw her legs over the bed and turned her back to the naked woman still lying in the bed. Y'shtola didn't even seem surprised that she pulled away, or at her anger she merely let her hands fall from Samara and allowed her to leave her embrace. "... but they took you away. _He_ took all of you away!" she said, her voice cracking as she was once again reminded of how her friends had one by one fallen victim to the sleep that nobody seemed to be able to cure. She could feel her eyes stinging as her anger blazed and for the first time in weeks she realised just how angry she was at the exarch, how helpless she had felt not knowing if she would ever see her friends again and how devastated she was that the person she cared for so much had lived without her for three years. Sam let her head fall into her hands as she let her tears fall, allowing herself a moment of reprieve from being the warrior of light and darkness and to just feel betrayed by the world.

She wasn't too sure how long she had sat on the edge of the bed crying, but after a while she felt a pair of hands roaming over her back and then a warm body pressing against her side. Sam easily made room for the woman, draping her hand across Y'shtola's shoulders as she allowed the woman to comfort her. "We are all here now. _I_ am here with you now." Y'shtola whispered into her ear, causing Sam to shiver with a familiar sense of arousal, gods this woman would be the death of her. She chuckled at her own emotions and slowly she felt her anger fade, until there was only her. When she looked at her girlfriend she could see the smirk, the teasing look that indicated that she knew exactly how she made Sam feel. "Still, now that I have seen you I am even more worried." Y'shtola then added as the traces of the smirk disappeared from her face, her tone shifting to serious and Samara squeezed her shoulder to bring her some comfort. Y'shtola shot her a quick thankful smile for the encouragement before she continued "Your aether looks different to me, which is why I didn't recognise you earlier." she stated and Samara tensed at the statement, she had wondered why Y'shtola had not recognised her, even after three years it seemed odd. "And it seems that as usual the Crystal Exarch has not informed you of this or explained what his plans are." her girlfriend grimly added as she easily picked up on the tension in Sam's body. 

"You and the Exarch?" Sam asked after a moment of silence, she had known that Y'shtola had distanced herself from the man, but the Exarch had not explained why and though her girlfriend's actions had made her more apprehensive of the man, he still seemed trustworthy and it seemed he wanted to help his world. "It was the secrets..." Y'shtola said with a hint of defeat in her voice "... well, the secrets and the fact that for years I was away from you." she added in a regretful tone as she pressed her body further into Samara's. For a while they just hugged and Sam didn't prod for her to continue as she knew that in her own time Y'shtola would explain, but she could understand her anger and the mistrust of the Exarch even more when she imagined being away from Y'shtola for years she would probably have felt the same. 

"He isn't telling us something, or rather, he is keeping a lot to himself and I don't like that." and in truth Sam couldn't help but agree, if her aether was really different was that something the Exarch hadn't noticed? Or had the man noticed and just not deigned to inform her of the change? "I just want to know what is happening and I need to know that you aren't in danger." she sounded so small when she said it, and Sam couldn't help but feel angry at the Exarch for making Y'shtola worry this much "... or rather more danger than usual." she added grimly, which caused Samara to squeeze her shoulder again. Even though she had always supported her and even told her that she needed to be the hero, the danger that Sam was constantly in did take its toll on Y'shtola and it was something they hadn't been able to figure out completely. 

There was another long silence between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It just seemed that they had said most of what needed to be said and now they were both trying to find a solution. "I will talk to Urianger, I think he knows more than he is letting on. Other than that you came here to bring darkness to Raktika, so how about we meet up with the rest and go work on that?" Y'shtola finally concluded and Sam nodded in agreement. She was just glad that they were finally reunited again and she already felt more grounded with Y'shtola there. 

It took them another hour and a half to actually get dressed and meet the others in the clearing, nobody commented on their absence, but Alisae gave Sam a wink and Samara could swear one of the Hrothgar of Raktika was glaring at her, but none of it really mattered as she and Y'shtola were together again and that was all that mattered.


End file.
